


Honestly

by danskwad



Category: WWE, World Wrestling Entertainment
Genre: Alternate Universe - Family, F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-17
Updated: 2019-01-17
Packaged: 2019-10-11 15:57:52
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,046
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17449964
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/danskwad/pseuds/danskwad
Summary: Rhea is just a girl trying to make her moms get along better. Except she's from the future, and they just broke up. So she decides they'll make waffles for breakfast.AKA "Rhea is Charlynch's love child from the future" AU. One-shot fluff piece.





	Honestly

**Author's Note:**

> Title is inspired by Honestly by Zwan, https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=NLPgz9K4D20

Rhea sighed as she heard her mothers argue for the nth time this morning. She kept a hand on her shorter mother’s shoulder and held her back as she debated with her other mom on the nuances of waffle making.

“She wants chocolate chip.”

“Okay but why are you dumping the whole bag, Bex?”

“She  _wants_  chocolate chip.”

“You’re putting too much!”

“Moms, seriously?” Rhea said, exasperated. “Let’s just not add it and move on, okay? I’ll take mine plain, thanks.”

The term ‘moms’ was not something they were still used to, unfortunately. For a moment, Becky was flustered, but it quickly dissipated when she saw Charlotte giggling beside her, whisk in hand and flour smudging her golden features.

“And what’s so damn funny, Flair?”

“Don’t curse in front of our future child, babe.”

“Hey! Don’t call me that.”

“Well, we  _are_  gonna have kids later.”

“Rhea darling, please don’t be as soft as your mother. Take it from me.”

“You like it when I’m soft, Becky. That’s why you love me.”

But of course, the orange-haired Irish woman could never admit that, even now when their future daughter from 20 years into the future was here and in the flesh. The idea of some girl claiming to be theirs and coming to visit Charlotte and Becky for unexplained reasons was already an impossible concept to grasp. Hell, even this kid who claimed to be one of two daughters that they would have in the future was insane enough. 

But the idea of this same kid telling them to once and for all let bygones be bygones and admit their feelings for one another was just one whole otherworldly problem that not even The Man, and future mother, Becky Lynch could face head on.

For one, it sounded absolutely illogical from a scientific point of view for someone from the future to travel back in time—and Becky claimed to be many things, but scientist was not one of them. And two, it seemed very absurd for Becky to come to terms with the idea of reconciliation, and that was something she wouldn’t accept, at least not readily.

This impossible concept, along with Rhea and their intertwined futures, however, seemed to fit right in with Charlotte just fine, like a pair of shoes that was comfortably sized to her liking. 

Becky had glowered at that, because for all the arguing & pettiness between them, it all seemed to magically go away for the sake of someone who claimed to be their daughter, a girl named Rhea, who—along with her sister Toni—wanted nothing more but to repair their broken relationship. For the sake of all their futures. 

Rhea sighed again. She knew of her mother’s troubles regarding her other mom, but the fact of the matter was that she also knew that she was very similar to Becky in that regard as well—of not being able to fully express her emotions quite well with others—and understood Becky’s struggles completely. Despite how similar she looked to Charlotte in many aspects, she had adopted her mother’s lass kickin’ attitude and her fiery personality to a tee.

Which for Rhea meant she’d have a hard time trying to convince Becky that she needed to let go of certain insecurities that had hindered her for so long, and to finally come to terms with it and accept her feelings for Charlotte already. But that was very easier said than done.   

But at the behest of Toni, and after much begging and various favors at her older sister’s expense, younger sister Rhea begrudgingly accepted her pleas and agreed to travel back in time to fix the mess that was their parents’ feud.

And then quickly realized how gargantuan a task it would be to sort out.

“Baby steps”, her sister Toni reassured her prior to her trip back in time. “It’s the little things that count, too.” 

So Rhea, excessively annoyed and exhausted with the entire endeavor, and having expended all other options, sucked it up and decided waffle making would be worth a try. Or so she thought.

“Charlotte, what the hell are you doing?”

“Just adding the toppings.”

“But she wants it  _plain_.”

“Don’t worry. Geez.”

As she served up the remaining waffles onto their plates, Charlotte handed each of them their respective ones. Plain waffles for Rhea (just as she had asked), one with banana slices for Charlotte, and one with a generous dollop of whipped cream for Becky. Self-proclaimed The Man, for all of her bravado and infinite swagger, looked at the plate in question and couldn’t help but stare at her waffles. 

“What’s wrong? You like whipped cream on yours, right Bex?” Charlotte said.

Rhea glanced at her mother, who merely blinked at her mom before murmuring, “Yes,” and digging into her breakfast quietly. 

Rebellious Rhea, for the entire time she was with them, was never one for warmth nor affection. Hell, she could even say she admired The Man for being rather cold in that regard. 

But seeing her mother’s reaction—one filled with sincerity and, dare she say, pure tenderness for her mom—made her think back to what Toni had told her about their moms, and all the heartfelt tales she used to hear about the two when she was younger. It made Rhea think that there had been something special between the two of them that even they couldn’t fathom. It made her believe that everything she heard about Charlotte and Becky’s love story was true after all. 

And for that, upon realizing this, Rhea smiled genuinely for the first time. 

Charlotte put a gentle hand on her shoulder, and sat down beside her at the table for their first meal of the day.

Becky pursed her lips and muttered, “This is really good.” Charlotte winked and handed her the dark chocolate syrup, which Becky took gingerly. 

“You want some too, sweetie?” Her mom asked Rhea.

“No, gross. I like real chocolate.”

“Me too, sweetie, but your mother is boring and likes to only buy the bitter stuff instead.”

“You both suck and this is why I can’t enjoy my breakfast.”

“You’re welcome, babe.”

“I’m not your babe. I’m your future wife,” said Becky, and Rhea had settled with that. 

**Author's Note:**

> Originally published on my blog, this is based on a concept that Ash aka babyflair@tumblr.com and her anons came up with. I just decided to write a fluff piece about it. Hope you enjoy. I like this AU so there will be more to come.
> 
> Send me an ask, I'm stonecoldbex@tumblr.com.


End file.
